Everytime they touch
by Fausha
Summary: Read it's really good, never did a romance onshot before so please review.


Every time they touch

Broly stared up at the night bar silently before walking in. Broly sat down at the table Goku and Vegeta were at, to be exact he didn't want to be in this bar; the women here either sang or strip. Chichi and Bulma sent him here to see why the hell their husbands were coming to a bar.

"You guys are in trouble." He said softly, Vegeta stiffened while Goku slowly turned around.

"Broly, w-what are you doing here?" He said laughing nervously.

"I was sent by your wives to find out why you were coming." Broly said.

"Well, leave, we need a place to relax." Vegeta snapped. Broly frowned.

"Gentlemen put your hands together for our lovely star! Faush!" The announcer said, Broly froze his eyes wide. He watched as Fausha stepped out on stage. "She will be singing Last Christmas, Every time we touch and a surprise song!" Fausha waited and the lights dimmed slowly the song began to play.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me,_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying I love you I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been,_

_But if you kiss me now I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes,_

_I'm hiding from you and you're so alive_

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again!_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone…I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

The small room full of men was filled with catcalls and whistles, Broly watched as she bowed showing a bit too much cleavage. He turned to Goku and Vegeta.

"Explain." He growled.

"She is working here for money to support Chrystal." Vegeta said.

"They've already threaten to take her away!" Goku said. "So she works here at night to get money."

"She's only 17 how the hell is she able to do that."

"She lied about her age." Goku said softly. Suddenly music started and they turned to watch her sing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive!_

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go, want you in my life._

The instrumental started and Fausha did the dance for the song.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go, want you in my life_

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_

Broly blinked when she stared at him the whole time. The man came out.

"Now it's time for Faush's gift to you!" He said as a slowly song started to place, Broly gulped as Fausha danced to it slowly stripping. Broly looked over at Goku and Vegeta.

"She's never done this before." They whispered simultaneously, Broly watched silently, he never admitted it but he loved Fausha, more than anyone else, he also wanted her, so badly he often felt that he would lose control over the things she did, her dancing turned him on, especially when she was in a skimpy belly dancing outfit. Suddenly Broly caught the scent of arousal; it was so thick in the air Broly wondered if anyone could _see _it_. _He glared around at the men and saw several jacking off. He couldn't help but growl, they were looking at _his _woman, _she _belonged to _him, _she was his _mate_, he looked back at the stage and couldn't help but grow aroused, Fausha was only wearing a lacy bra and matching underwear, Broly wanted to jump on stage and mate with her so badly, her tail wasn't helping either, it swished around rhythmically behind her, suddenly Broly caught another scent, an intoxicating one, his eyes dilated and he began to pant, it was Fausha, she was in heat and didn't even know it. He felt his Oozaru rise up and roar demanding that he took her now, demanding that he made her their mate. As Fausha took her bra off several men jumped out of their seats, the rushed at her as it hit the ground. Broly lurched forward, faster than the other men and grabbed Fausha off the stage. Fausha yelped confused as Broly growled at the men coming closer. They stopped staring at him. Broly suddenly dashed off the stage and past them holding Fausha close. Fausha stared up him her eyes wide.

"B-Broly, W-Why, H-How did you know I was there?" She asked. Broly looked down at her and suddenly kissed her passionately. Fausha felt fear and excitement fill her, she wanted to pull away but her body wasn't listening, she instead kissed back passionately rubbing frantically against him, silently she realized why he was acting this way, she had told the boss she needed 2 weeks ever 6 months off, she had forgotten that this was the 6th month since her last heat, she was in heat again. _No! I-I need to get away from him! This would ruin our friendship!_

**_He wants us, can't you tell? He wants us to be his mate! All of him, his Oozaru, his crazy side, and even him._**

_N-No that's my scent! H-He's only doing this because of my scent!_

**_Chrystal has accepted him as her father, no matter how many times we tell her he isn't she always calls him Daddy, He's accepted her as his child too, he wants to be our mate, allow him!_**

_Fine! But if he leaves us, then you are to blame._

Broly entered her home and raced to her room. Thankfully Chrystal was asleep in the room downstairs. Broly laid Fausha on her bed and ripped her underwear off; he growled and pulled her legs apart. Fausha wiggled panting. She then gasped when he spread her lower lips apart and gave a long lick, she moaned softly as he settled into a fast frantic rhythm. Fausha withered even more moaning in pleasure, Broly reached up with one hand and cupped her breast stroking it, and he also slid a finger into her with his other hand. Fausha gasped at the attention she was being given, he sped up all three growling softly making Fausha grow even more wet, Fausha moaned her hands buried in his hair as she held on for dear life slowly starting to feel something coil in her belly, this was in fact her first time, truly, even though she had been raped that man didn't have her virginity, because to her, that wasn't just a barrier, it was a state of mind, she knew nothing, she didn't know how to pleasure a man at all, Broly was being given a gift, Fausha was freely giving him her innocence. Fausha suddenly arched her back screaming as she came. Broly growled at her taste and began to thrust his tongue in wanting more of it, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed her other breast and began to massage both of them. Fausha began to yowl withering as she came over and over again. Broly growled happily lapping up her cream. He massaged them faster and licked her harder making her come again. Fausha's hair flickered as her pleasure caused her power level to rise. Broly suddenly pulled back and thrusted into her. Fausha cried out in pain and pleasure, she gripped him tightly moaning. Suddenly Broly flipped her over onto her hands and knees still inside of her. He then began to pound into her panting. Fausha moved back into him moaning in utter pleasure, Broly leaned down sucking on her neck as he sped up growling in pleasure. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to make sure that she wanted no one else but him, Broly pounded in faster massaging her breasts as he did so, Fausha suddenly yowled and came going Super Saiyan and Broly pulled back roaring as he came, he felt Fausha bite into his neck and he instantly did the same, they were mates now, Broly had never felt so happy in his life, he slowly pulled out and released her neck panting softly, He rolled over onto his back and pulled her close. Fausha purred happily snuggling close.

**_See._**

_If he is here when I wake up then I will believe you._

**_You are too stubborn._**

Fausha ignored her Oozaru and fell fast asleep. Broly watched her and fell deep into thought.

_Will she want us to stay?_

**_Yes, She will, she's the one we are _**suppose **_to be with, no one can take her away from us, if they try, we'd end up killing them._**

_She had Aaron's child…_

**_That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it! Chrystal looks nothing like Aaron, she has gold hair for fuck's sake, Aaron has brown hair, and his mother is a damn red head, she isn't his child, hell when she was in the hospital the first time, after we had found her I could smell it on her._**

_What? Smell what?_

**_She had been raped you dumb ass, A man had caught her and raped her, that's why she never allows us to stroke her hair like she use to or even pet her tail._**

_When the hell were you planning to tell me this? You didn't say a god damn thing! Why the hell did you allow me to believe that she had given herself to someone we didn't know! I never told her because I believed she loved someone else! I thought she would never want to be with us!_

**_You are big dumb ass! You have a good nose, didn't you smell her tears, or her fear or her pain? I though you would have noticed that! Hell when she learned she was pregnant she was devastated, and afraid, If it hadn't been for us being there Chrystal wouldn't have been born! Hell Fausha would be in a coma now if we hadn't saved her from Aaron, and we would be in jail for murder if Fausha hadn't told the police that Aaron had attacked us!_**

_I was worried for her more than anything else! I wasn't paying attention to the smell of her fear, I smelt her tears and pain and that's what I was focusing on, I was frightened that someone had tried to kill her or something, after we learned she was pregnant I thought that the person that got her that way had broke her heart and left her alone….Wait…What about the rapist! Where the hell is he and is he alive?_

**_I caught his scent of Fausha and then noticed it on Bardock and Tora along with blood and fear and other scents, they had killed him for what he had done to her, don't worry he's dead and won't hurt her again._**

_Thank god…So…So should I tell her…Should I tell her that we love her?_

**_Yes, god damn it, before she thinks we hate her and leaves us all alone! _**

_Alright! Alright! I will tell her in the morning._

Broly held Fausha close and fell asleep.

* * *

`~!ETTT!~`

* * *

Broly yawned and opened his eyes to freeze his heart stopping, Fausha wasn't beside him. He jumped out of bed and raced to Chrystal's room. Chrystal was not in her bed, he ran through the house looking for both of them frantic. All he found was a note.

_Broly,_

_I'm sorry, I wished that I had known I was in heat._

_I hope you find the perfect mate, because I know it isn't me, I wish you luck and I pray that she loves you as much as I love you, and that you love her too._

_Fausha._

Broly threw back his head and howled his Oozaru joining in.

* * *

`~!ETTT!~`

* * *

Fausha glanced back hearing Broly's saddened howl. Chrystal awoke.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Away honey, I've done something terrible…"

"What mommy?"

"Me and Broly did something last night…I know our friendship is gone…" Chrystal's eyes filled with tears.

"S-So daddy doesn't want us anymore?"

"I don't think so honey." Fausha whispered crying also. Chrystal buried her head into Fausha's shoulder and sobbed heavily. Fausha collapsed there holding her daughter close sobbing with her.

* * *

`~!ETTT!~`

* * *

12 years past, Broly drew further and further back from society and into himself as the years past, Goku and Vegeta were the only friends he had, Bardock and Tora stopped talking to him, thinking he had hurt Fausha. Over the years Broly kept getting letters in the mail, all the same.

_Broly,_

_She still loves you, don't forget that._

_A close friend_

He kept them all, reading the words and wondering if they were true. Suddenly a letter came, similar to the others.

_Broly, _

_We have been told you are our father, and we've caught our sister sending letters to you, so here's a letter from us. We are called Kayla and Lilly, We're twins, Kayla has long hair, like yours and Lilly has mother's hair, We are very strong, Mom says we get it from you, we want to meet you, and Chrissy has allowed us to come to the town your in and meet you, she will be there too, meet us in the bar were mom had worked at when we were conceived. We want to talk to you._

_Your twin daughters, Kayla and Lilly._

Broly stared at the letter in disbelief, he had daughters? Twins? He felt his heart swore with hope. He jumped up out of the chair and got dressed pulling on a suitable outfit, Blue jeans and a t-shirt with a skull on it, he grabbed some food and ate before heading to the bar, he glanced back at the house, it was the house that Fausha had bought, still the same, except it had been added onto, there was a gym and several more rooms, Broly kept Fausha and Chrystal's room shut off from guests, he often went into Fausha's room just to breath in her scent. Broly looked at the bar silently before heading in, he didn't like going to this place, it reminded him of the desperation Fausha had had to keep Chrystal, and that had hurt, that she didn't trust him anymore, that she didn't ask him for help. He blinked when he saw how much it had changed, it now had a karaoke machine on the stage. He sat down silently and ordered a alcohol free drink. Suddenly a song came on.

_This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in_

_This one's for the girls_

_This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go_

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls_

_This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today_

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls_

_Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99_

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls_

Broly blinked as a young girl sang it. She sounded like Fausha. As he drank he noticed she had Fausha's hair. He choked on his drink, gasping for breath the girl handed the microphone to another girl, this one with his hair style.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

Broly listened silently wondering if the girls were his, suddenly a 17 year old girl got on the stage, Broly gasped recognizing her. It was Chrystal, he knew that hair color anywhere. She took the mike and sang too.

_I will break…Into your thoughts…_

_With what's written…on my heart…_

_I will….Break! Break!_

_I'm so sick, infected with…_

_Where I live… let me live with out this…_

_Empty bliss…Selfishness…_

_I'm so sick…I'm so sick…_

_If you want…More of this…We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up! Shut up!_

_And stay sleeping…With my screaming in your itching ears…_

_I'm so sick, infected with…_

_Where I live… let me live with out this…_

_Empty bliss…Selfishness…_

_I'm so sick…I'm so sick…_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it! You're heading to it…Now…_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it! You tremble at this…sound…_

_You sink into my clothes…This invasion makes me feel…Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with…_

_Where I live…Let me live without this…_

_Empty bliss…Selfishness…_

_I'm so…I'm so sick…_

_I'm so sick, infected with…_

_Where I live…Let me live without this…_

_Empty bliss…Selfishness…_

_I'm so…I'm so sick…_

_I'm so…I'm so sick…_

As she finished, the two other girls, who Broly knew now was Kayla and Lilly sat down beside him. Chrystal sang another Flyleaf song.

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it_

"So…" Kayla started

"Your our father?" Lilly finished.

"Yeah, I believe so…" Broly said.

"I'm glad…" Lilly started.

"That we finally get to meet you…" Kayla finished. Broly looked at them.

"Do you two always do that?" He asked.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

"No not really, we just wanted to see how you would react." Kayla said smiling.

"Yeah, we don't really talk like that, we just do it for fun at times." Lilly said grinning, she suddenly hugged Broly, Broly blinked before hugging back gently. "I-I've always wanted to meet you Daddy…" Lilly said crying softly, Broly hugged her tighter his own eyes filling with tears.

"Same here baby." He whispered. "Same here."

_All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air_

"You two done yet? I wanted to talk to dad about something." Kayla said. Lilly let go and sat back down, having gotten up to hug him. Kayla looked at Broly. "Mom misses you."

"Really? I thought she would have fallen in love with someone else." Broly said gulping down some of his drink. Lilly and Kayla looked at each other.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie/Rachel pulled the trigger_

"Dad…Mom hasn't dated anyone…She works her butt off but even when someone asks her out she turns them down, she says, 'Someone already has my heart, and he will always have it.'"

"Wonder who that is." Broly said as the waitress refills his glass.

_How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes_

"Dad, Mom loves you, she always has…" Lilly said teary eyed. Broly laughed at that.

"She doesn't love me, she never has. She left me all alone. If this is why you two have come give it up. I doubt she would ever come back to me." Broly said bitterly. "I've waited 12 fucking years for her to come back, but she hasn't." Broly growled.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

Lilly began to cry. Kayla growled now glaring at her father, she suddenly stopped realizing something.

"You still love Mom." She whispered, Broly flinched at the words. He looked at his drink silently.

_(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger_

Chrystal finished and went to them, she suddenly stopped her eyes on the back. A woman past her and got onto the stage and sang.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive!_

Broly froze his eyes wide, he jerked his head up and gasped, Fausha stood on the stage singing her eyes on his face.

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go, want you in my life._

Broly felt tears fall down his face as he remembered that night so long ago.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

"Daddy? You okay?" Lilly asked slightly confused. Broly ignored her staring at Fausha.

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go, want you in my life_

Fausha danced to the instrumental.

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_

Fausha got off the stage and went to Broly, Broly rose and raced over, he lifted her off of the ground and kissed her with all of his love in that kiss. Fausha moaned and kissed back. Finally he pulled back only to lean down and bite into her neck replenishing the mark. Fausha did the same clinging to him. He pulled away again panting.

"I never got to tell you this, but…I love you Fausha, I always will." He said softly. Fausha burst out crying and hugged him.

"I-I love you too, I've missed you so much, I-I thought that that night you only wanted me because I was in heat, but when we mated I felt your love, I felt so ashamed, I had believed you never would love me, not after Aaron and the bastard that raped me, I thought that I would never be with you. I ran because I was afraid to face you in the morning…" She whispered. Broly held her close.

"We'll protect you Fausha, we always will, my Oozaru is pissed though, he said that I should have told you a long time ago. But I was afraid, I was scared that you wouldn't want to be with me…But I know better now…Fausha will you marry me?" He asked. Fausha gasped before nodding vigeriously.

"Yes, I will Broly." She whispered smiling happily.

* * *

`~!ETTT!~`

* * *

Finally, after years of hoping, Tora and Fasha got there daughter back, the marriage was set to be in 1 years time, so Tora could have his daughter just a bit longer, Lilly met Vegeta and instantly became his Pupil, Kayla did the same but only to Piccolo, and Chrystal saw her child hood sweet heart, Zarth once again. (Oc, Zarbon's little brother.) When Broly and Fausha married one of the many dance songs was _Everytime we touch, _But they didn't stay downstairs long, half way through the song Broly whisked Fausha upstairs and made love to her, as he did whenever they heard that song.

* * *

A/N: Done, first romance one shot.

Songs...

Everytime we touch:Cascada

Last Christmas: Cascada

Sick:Flyleaf

Cassie: Flyleaf

Concrete Angel: Martina Mcbride

This one's for the girls: Martina Mcbride


End file.
